2013 Championship
The 2013 Championship Match saw The Corsairs defeat the The Dragons to repeat as the Midwest Combat Chess League Champions. The Match was officiated by Mike Lubke Team Rosters The Dragons The Corsairs Chess Game Both The Corsairs and The Dragons has the same regular season record of 6-1, but because The Dragons defeated The Corsairs in the regular season they had the better record on Tie Breaks, giving choice of color to The Dragon's King Daniel Sbriglio. Daniel opted to play White. This how the match played out, annotated in Descriptive Notation : - : Piece move to the square indicated. x: Picee moves to the square indicated and successfully takes the square, removing the defending piece from play. y: Piece moves to the square indicated, fails to capture the square, and is removed from play. z: Piece moves to the square indicated, fails to capture the square, and returns to the square it attacked from. +: Check (##): Fight # The Fights #1: Callie Meiners v Phil Henry *Attacker: Phil Henry *Defender: Callie Meiners *Weapon: Mortuary Sword and Buckler *Result: Phil Henry victory by Yield #2: Max Savage v Brian Hesser *Attacker: Max Savage *Defender: Brian Hesser *Weapon: Smallsword *Result: Max Savage victory by Yield #3: Max Savage v Megan Dowd *Attacker: Megan Dowd *Defender: Max Savage *Weapon: Gladius *Result: Max Savage victory by Yield #4: Max Savage v Chris Marchand *Attacker: Max Savage *Defender: Chris Marchand *Weapon: Longsword *Result: Chris Marchand victory by Yield #5: Sabreena Candreva v Heather Burmeister *Attacker: Sabreena Candreva *Defender: Heather Brumeister *Weapon: Unarmed *Result: Sabreena Candreva victory by Yield #6: Sabreena Candreva v Meredith Larson *Attacker: Meredith Larson *Defender: Sabreena Candreva *Weapon: Broad Sword and Shield *Result: Meredith Larson victory by Yield #7: Missy Iverson v Johanna Gorman-Baer *Attacker: Missy Iverson *Defender: Johanna Gorman-Baer *Weapon: Rapier and Off-Hand **Missy Off-Hand: Dagger **Johanna Off-Hand: Buckler *Result: Draw due to both Attacker and Defender landing fight ending attacks simulatniously. Attacker retuned to origin square. #8: Dave Schneider v Steve Looten *Attacker: Steve Looten *Defender: Dave Schneider *Weapon: Swords **Dave selection: Case of Rapiers (2 Rapiers) **Steve selection: Case of Rapiers (2 Rapiers) *Result: Steve Looten victory by Yield #9: Noah Stein v Steve Looten *Attacker: Noah Stein *Defender: Steve Looten *Weapon: Kukri *Result: Noah Stein victory by Yield #10: Noah Stein v Skot Rieffer *Attacker: Noah Stein *Defender: Skot Rieffer *Weapon: Longsword **Noah selection: Katana (Selection objected to by Chirs Marchand. Selection allowed by Marshal Mike Lubke, accepting Noah's argument that a Katana is a Japanese Longsword) **Skot Selection: Longsword *Result: Noah Stein victory by Out of Bounds #11: Noah Stein v Rachel Bigelow *Attacker: Rachel Bigelow *Defender: Noah Stein *Weapon: Rapier and Dagger *Result: Noah Stein victory by Marshal Stoppage #12: Zac Delventhal v Jon Bigelow *Attacker: Jon Bigelow *Defender: Zac Delventhal *Weapon: Mortuary Sword *Result: Jon Bigelow victory due to Defender's Failure to Follow Instructions **''Note: Zac Delventhal ejected from Match'' #13: Noah Stein v Meredith Larson *Attacker: Noah Stein *Defender: Meredith Larson *Weapon: Sticks **Noah Selection: Quarterstaff **Meredith Selection: Pair of Eskrima Sticks *Result: Meredith Larson victory by Marshal Stoppage #14: Jesse Richards v Jon Bigelow *Attacker: Jesse Richards *Defender: Jon Bigelow *Weapon: Shields *Result: Jesse Richards victory by Marshal Stoppage #15: Jesse Richards v Phil Henry *Attacker: Phil Henry *Defender: Jesse Richards *Weapon: Pair of Eskrima Sticks *Result: Phil Henry victory by Yield #16: Missy Iverson v Andy Gullikson *Attacker: Missy Iverson *Defender: Andy Gullickson *Weapon: Smallsword *Result: Missy Iverson victory by Yield #17: Kathryn Jacobs v Russell Flewellen *Attacker: Russell Flewellen *Defender: Kathryn Jacobs *Weapon: Unarmed *Result: Kathryn Jacobs victory by Marshal Stoppage #18: Manna Jaeger v Jena Young *Attacker: Manna Jaeger *Defender: Jena Young *Weapon: Dueling Saber *Result: Manna Jaeger victory by Yield #19: Missy Iverson v Meredith Larson *Attacker: Meredith Larson *Defender: Missy Iverson *Weapon: Rapier and Off-Hand **Missy Off-Hand: Dagger **Meredith Off-Hand: Cloak *Result: Meredith Larson victory by Yield #20: Kathryn Jacobs v Phil Henry *Attacker: Kathryn Jacobs *Defender: Phil Henry *Weapon: Unarmed Dueling Saber (Daniel Sbriglio over-ruled Kathryn's selection of Unarmed) *Result: Phil Henry victory by Yield #21: Nick Wolf v Leigh Yenrick *Attacker: Leigh Yenrick *Defender: Nick Wolf *Weapon: Smallsword *Result: Leigh Yenrick victory by Yield Trivia *First Mid-Season Replacement King to win a Championship: Chris Marchand *First time The Dragons have lost a Championship match *First time a Championship match has ended by Resignation *First time a Championship fight ended by Out of Bounds (Fight #10 Noah Stein v Skot Reffer)